Requiem of True Being
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Kohaku laments the death of the White Child.


Requiem of True Being

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers, so if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime and manga, also don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series, nor do I own "We Are" sung by Ana Johnsson.

Japanese Terms: **Taijiya**- Exterminator, **Youkai**- Demon

Pairing: Hakudoushi x Kohaku

Summary:

Hakudoushi has come to retrieve Kohaku's Shikon shard, but Kagura's quick action saves the boy's life temporarily.

Now an onlooker of a decisive battle, the young taijiya faces a shocking reality that is steadily coming to pass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku peeked out from his hiding place in the trees. Kagura's quick action had sent him flying to safety aboard one of her feathers, but he'd refused to stay airborne. He wanted to make sure that she was all right…Or was it that he wanted to make sure 'he' was all right?

The black-haired taijiya watched as the events unfolded. Hakudoushi had been after his Shikon shard, and that would have proven lethal. The second the youkai's fingers dug into his back and removed it, Kohaku would be dead. But Kagura wouldn't hear of it, she was sick of the vile plans he had planned. With a wave of her fan, only she remained to face the boy.

Hakudoushi would have killed her, but Inuyasha and his friends had arrived. A strike from Tetsusaiga had distracted the white youkai long enough for Kagura to escape harm's path. Or at least that's what she had thought.

The lavender-haired demon had caught her off guard, trapping her in his impenetrable barrier. The snare was perfect, folding around the two of them and keeping them encased in the bubble of energy.

-----------------------------------------------

_See the devil on the doorstep now  
My, oh my  
Telling everybody, oh, just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying them just like a bunch of fools  
Time is tickin' and we can't go back  
My, oh my…_

_What about the world today?__  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many…  
We've never been…so alone…_

_You keep watching from you picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
You wash your hands, you come out clean  
But you fail to recognize, the enemy is within  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
We are…_

-----------------------------------------------

Kohaku stared intently, the words from their mouths completely mute and incomprehensible from the distance the feather had covered. In the jumble of it all, he could only make out Kagura's swearing and taunts.

The wind sorceress had also lost patience, he could tell, as she sent wind blades scattering through Hakudoushi's body. He easily recovered though, only laughing at the hopelessness everyone exhibited.

Another speech came from the youkai's lips, and oddly his barrier disappeared, throwing his two halves away from each other and allowing Kagura to land on the ground without so much as a scratch.

He could see them shout, and then a wave of light engulfed the boy. The hanyou had made another attack with his fang, further breaking the pieces of the youkai's body apart.

This still did nothing though, as Hakudoushi began reforming once again, prompting the monk to prepare his Kazaana. But the demon was prepared, summoning a swarm of Saimyoushou to protect himself.

-----------------------------------------------

_One step__ forward making two steps back.  
My, oh my  
Buying pity on the bad boy's back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
Lining up for the execution, without knowing why…_

_You keep watching from you picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
We are…_

_It's all about power, by taking control  
Breaking the will, erasing the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My, oh my  
My, oh my…_

-----------------------------------------------__

Kohaku was certain that Hakudoushi had the upper hand in this battle. His immortal body would definitely serve better than arrows and swords. But then that all changed.

The Saimyoushou abandoned Hakudoushi, disappearing into the clouds and leaving the still-reforming child to his fate.

He finally heard something non-profane from the enraged combatant. "I will…not die!"

The white youkai released a cloud of shouki, the acidic fog spreading out and nearing the Inu-tachi. Kohaku saw the young miko take aim with her bow and unleash a purifying arrow into the dreaded smoke.

It took a moment for everyone's vision to clear, but when it did, something mind-bending was about to occur. Hakudoushi was descending on Kagura, bringing his spear down on her head.

Kohaku jumped in concern, not for her life, but for 'his.' The monk had pulled back the rosary that kept his Kazaana contained, pulling Hakudoushi away from her and into the empty void of death.

-----------------------------------------------

_What about the world today?__  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many…  
We've never been…so alone…_

_So alone…___

_You keep watching from you picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
You wash your hands, you come out clean  
But you fail to recognize, the enemy is within  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
We are…_

_We are, we are, we are…_

-----------------------------------------------

Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. Their conversation afterwards and their offer of companionship were forgotten. None of it mattered. The White Child had disappeared, and Kohaku could only cry.

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
